


【mob和】当他是gv男优-2

by Linyi01



Series: 男优 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档





	【mob和】当他是gv男优-2

 

拍摄的日子很快就到了，我们几个幸运儿一直在聊天群里联系，还说了当天要怎么玩弄他比较好，不过一切还是要按照剧本来。

到摄影棚时，nino已经在那了，看上去已经洗完了澡，穿着浴袍坐在导演边上，任造型师给他整理头发。导演正拿着剧本说戏，他和导演一句两句有说有笑的。

我们被叫去洗澡，由于怕错过开头的拍摄，大家心照不宣的，都洗得很快。等我们处理完，回到摄影棚的时候，拍摄差不多开始了。

 

剧本上的第一幕是净身，从沐浴的镜头开始拍摄。他走到搭好的浴室场景，脱了浴袍递给工作人员，就坐进早就放好热水的浴缸里。看到他身体的短短几秒钟，现场都安静了许多，所有人的注意力都在他身上。

我们一排人都站在显示屏背后看着，导演示意开始之后，他用手把水舀到身上，水珠顺着他的手臂滑落进浴缸，灯照得他的肩膀和手臂都亮晶晶的。他一直刻意避开与镜头对视。他慢慢躺进浴缸里，镜头从上往下拍到他在水里的身体，他用手轻轻抚过胸前和腹部。我发现他刮了私处的体毛，虽然之前的作品里就能看出来他体毛不多，但今天这样的题材还是要求完全净身吧。那里的皮肤比别处还要白上一些，又因为泡在热水里而有些发红，整个人成了好看的粉色，乳头也因为离开水时受凉而挺立起来了。镜头被水蒸气扑得有些模糊，他也注意到了，发现自己的脸在镜头里并不清晰时，便勾起嘴角直直盯着镜头。

导演喊了cut，似乎是镜头足够了。工作人员给他递了浴巾，两三个人一起帮着擦身，然后帮他披上浴袍。

 

为了拍摄后面的人体盛宴，他先去幕布后准备了，我们几个站成一排，扮演由上司请客来参加晚餐的上班族。上司的扮演者是nino出道作对戏的男优之一，算是一名经验丰富而且圈内评价挺高的专业人士了。再加上另一位专业男优将扮演厨师在nino的身上放上刺生和奶油，我们一共有十个人。

 

镜头都就位了，我们即将进入小房间里，nino会全裸的躺在房间中心的长方形桌上。

 

 

上司拉开门时，我们按照顺序一个个走了进去。每个人踏进房间的时候，视线就紧紧粘在了他的身上。像计划好的一样，他躺在桌上，全身上下一丝不挂，顶灯的光打在他身上，显得他更白，一动不动的像是娃娃一般，只是身体还在不自觉地颤抖和眼睛也被光照的不得不眨动两下。

他的肩膀紧贴着桌面，虽然平时有些猫背，但这样一来胸部挺得更高了，我甚至产生了错觉似的看到他的胸部像女孩一样微微隆起了，乳尖还是高高跷着，比肤色稍深一些的小点在平躺着的身体上更加显眼。大臂没有离开身体太远，小臂却尽可能得向两边展开了，手肘弯曲着。小臂内侧的皮肤格外的白，那里一定很光滑很好摸吧。而腰部因为本身的弧度没办法贴着桌面，因为躺着而平坦的小腹随着呼吸一上一下的浮动着。肚脐和周围凹进去一个可爱的小坑，倒上酱油当作蘸料盘一定是不错的选择。

他并着大腿，极富肉感的大腿被他自己夹得有些变形，性器在那之间。膝盖也紧紧夹着，小腿像小臂一样向两边展开，他刻意稍弯起了腿，只要坐到腿之间的那个位子应该就可以一览下身的风景。发现他的脚趾上涂上了亮闪闪的的甲油，像夏日穿露趾鞋的女孩刻意涂的甲油一样吸引着我。

 

我们依次沿着桌子坐下，腿中间的位置自然留给了上司。我坐到了他的左手旁，往中间看去就是两腿间安静地躺着的性器。所有人的视线都在他的全身乱飘着，他的呼吸变得有些乱，可能是坐在右胸前的那位凑得太近，呼吸打到他的乳头上了，也可能是我对面的那位忍不住要上手摸他的腰吓到他了。

 

门被打开了，饰演厨师的男优走进来，向我们介绍起人体盛宴，他时不时抬手指向躺在桌上的nino，我们顺着他的指向又把目光聚集到nino身上，便很难再移开。最后什么都没听进去，只听到他询问我们是否要把胸部用奶油全部遮上，还是只把奶油挤在乳头周围。我们听到后者都点起了头，他拉开门，几位工作人员扮演的服务生端着刺身盘进来。

厨师开始用长筷子在nino身上摆放一片片刺身。从胸部中间凹下去浅浅的沟开始，把叶子铺好之后便把切好的刺身放上去。叶片上还沾着水珠，每次碰到他时，他都会颤抖一下，不过很快又适应了温度。摆到小腹时，厨师故意用筷子戳到了他的性器，他看不到厨师的动作，被吓得惊叫了一声。我被厨师挡着，再看到他的脸时已经红透了，连着耳尖都变得通红。厨师把奶油挤到他的胸上，避开了乳首，花型的奶油盖上了大半个胸部，反而衬托着小小的乳头。厨师打开了一瓶清酒，托着酒瓶把透明的液体慢慢倒进大腿根处因为并拢而形成的三角形凹陷里，没过了性器的一半。酒从胯骨边溢出来，厨师才停下了动作。nino一直小幅度颤抖着，似乎害怕身上的食物掉落，不敢有别的动作。

 

厨师把一切布置好之后便离开了房间。清酒和奶油，食物的香味在房间里蔓延开来。上司挥挥手让大家不要客气，可以直接开动了。我们迫不及待地拿起了筷子。

夹起生鱼片之后沾上他胸前的甜得发腻的奶油，进嘴的刺身都带着他的体温。大家乖乖地吃了几口，便不安分地开始使坏。沾奶油时故意用筷子戳到他的乳头，或者夹起鱼片又掉到他的身上，用筷子乱扫一通。还把奶油涂抹到其他部位，或是用鱼片去沾一下酒，顺势刮到他的性器上。nino努力地保持着身体的姿势，明明呼吸都急促起来，为了保持平衡还翻过手紧紧按着桌面。大腿还是紧紧夹着，除了我们捣乱时溅出来的几滴之外都好好地保存在他身上。

他微张着嘴看着屋顶的灯，等待身上最后一点食物被我们处理掉。上半身都被抹上了奶油，还有一些在性器上，小心地没有碰到清酒。

 

上司放下了筷子，最后一片刺身也进了谁的嘴里。

 

 

 

 


End file.
